Talk:Iop/Agility/2
I finally decided to go public with my guide and I do hope you like it. I know, my Iop isn't all that high level and I have not as much experience as others. But I myself wanted to make this Iop after the already existing guide and had to admit, it was not, what I needed. After someone asked me in the Gobball Dungeon, if I could write a guide, I found it a good idea, for I like writing. If you see any kind of mistake or got a good idea to add, please let me know here, I would be really grateful. I'm also interested in your opinion of this guide. Let me know. Darkdrake 12:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Comments i'm have an 86 agi iop right now and from lvl 20 to 30 or so i'd advise u to use bearman set and just kill mushd its quick and easy xp. for mid lvl gear use mad tofu cloak and full toady set then just get vit or wis gear. for lvls 36 to lvl 60 go to mino island and kill quetsnakiatl's cause u can dodge lock them but make sure u dodge lock them if not they'll kill u but other than that u have a decent guide - Zemro 86 agi iop (Rushu) : Please use the talk page for such comments.Darkdrake 20:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) To the author I'm a level 158 agi iop and I may help you for the guide, send a message to Bersis in game, server Rushu Note on equip Although agility may seem like a reasonable way to increase the damage of your Sword of Judgment, agility mostly boosts the maximum damage while the minimal damage can still be embarrassingly low, even with the damage buffs. Because of this, having a custom made set of equipment with a balanced amount of +dmg and +agi helps increase the minimum damage and keeps the maximum damage high. With the custom set I used (Eachure Hat, Mad Tofu Cloak, Bandit Set - ring, Ringtree, Dhyn Ring, Klimes Powerful Boots), I could dish out a minimum of 100 damage to a maximum of 250 with my Sword of Judgment.Phfill 17:40, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :seem sunlikely, with a minimum damage of 1, (non crit assumed) you would need at least 80+dam to hit that high (not counting steals) if you take the steals into effect, you need at least 32+dam to hit that high at the lowest scores, which this equipment set does not give. clarify? ~Hinairusu (talk) 12:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC)Hinairusu ::I believe it'd be factoring in buffs as well, it's also likely just a rough estimate. Galrauch (talk) 14:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) About Buffs Finally, a guidewriter than can SPELL! x3 Planning on making an Agility Iop, wanted to know whether Mutilation is worth leveling. Thanks... Sharad (Particle-Beam IGN on Rosal) :Thank you for the comliment :] I wasn't able to test, whether Mutilation is worth leveling, because of my studies I stopped playing. It is said that: The '+Damage' part only affects earth and neutral damages, but the '+% Damage' applies to every element., so if you level it, you'd increase your damage by 40%, which is like 40 points in agility. You might want to use a calculator to see if it's worth it. Darkdrake 15:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Mutilation goes well with concentration at level 80. im still wearing a mad tofu cloak so i have -100 strength. but with 8ap (which u should have for double celestial sword) u can muti twice, the conc twice for some decent close range damage for a agi resitant monster. Spenceroon7891 00:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Strength Storm is a Nice Spell For Versatillty And Damage. So If You Ever Get the Challenge Versatile It'll be 1 Celestial +1 Strength Storm Gobboots or Gobball Boots In the equipment section you say gobbal boots with +15% damage and life, but this is wrong. It is goboots that give that, so you might want to correct it.